Anger Management
by frenchiefry666
Summary: Gaara is forced to write in a journal as part of his therapy. OOC slightly rated for Gaaras foul mouth. YAOI nejigaara but i'm not sure what else
1. Chapter 1

I don't know why I wrote this but it was inspired by a different story that I really like.

yaoi warning for future chapters. Neji/Gaara and others not decided. making this short so read already!

Ch. 1

**Anger Management**

Hello my name is Gaara. I have been forced to make this journal by the unintelligent hag known as Tsunade aka my therapist. She says it will help to let out my "bottled up emotions" or some pointless shit like that. So far all it has succeeded in doing is pissing me off almost as much as she does. I'm supposed to write down information about my day and things that have angered me, and why they angered me. Today only five things have caused me to lose control (normally there are more). 1. This morning when I was preparing for school I realized that my eyeliner was missing. Apparently my BITCH sister, Temari borrowed my eyeliner and forgot to GIVE IT BACK! I have warned her many times that if she ever touches any of my things she will regret for the rest of her life...or however long I chose to let her live heheh. The reason this angered me was because my possessions are mine and no one else's and I had warned her about touching my things.

Moving on to # 2, later that morning when I was leaving to walk to school, I decided that I would eat an apple on the way. I was about to reach my hand into the fruit basket when Kankurou GRABBED MY APPLE! The reason this angered me was because it was my apple he could see that I was about to grab it and he deliberately took it before I could! That bastard! I'll kill him in his sleep.

The next thing that set me off was at school. I was sitting in my desk before the start of class waiting for my retarded teacher to arrive when the Hyuuga boy walked up to my desk and told me I looked like a gay whore with too much makeup on! It's not my fucking fault I have insomnia! I need to cover the rings under my eyes with something. I settled for conjuring up creative ways to kill him rather than retaliating. He has a thing for trying to piss me off even though school has just started and I don't understand it at all. It maybe because he's popular and I'm just a poor, freak, loser but I don't really know and don't really care. I don't really thing I need to explain why that pissed my off, so moving on. The next thing that really bugged me today was at lunch with Naruto. I don't really know how I became acquainted with Naruto but one day I just ended up eating at his table and he's been blabbing my ear off ever since. On to the reason I was mad, when I sat down at the lunch table I guess I looked slightly mad (Naruto said murderous but whatever). So Naruto started asking me what was wrong, I was not in a talking mood so I just glared. Some how Naruto figured out it had to do with the Hyuuga boy.

"You starting shit with Hyuuga again?" Naruto said between bites of greasy pizza.

"He called me a whore. I said nothing." Gaara replied coolly.

"You know they say Neji only bothers the people he likes," Naruto said wiggling his eyebrows at Gaara, "I've seen it happen before."

Gaara glared.

"I can see you two together!" Naruto grinned, "It's like a fairy tale come true! Awww so cute," Naruto burst into laughter rocking back and fourth in his chair.

Now you can easily tell why I would have become angry with Naruto. I do not enjoy being teased but Naruto seems to get a kick out of making fun of me even though he knows it pisses me off. Never would i ever picture myself with Hyuuga...NEVER. I HATE him and he is nothing to me but an evil bastard who one day I will kill.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just fixed a few things that bothered me, but not all of it or i'd be re-writing the whole thing. Yeah, I like passing school and that requires doing my homework, so that's all for now.


	2. AUTHOR NOTE!

A/N People I'm sorry if you are waiting for me to update but I'm not going to be able to for a while cuz I'm going to try to finish the story before I post the chapters so in a sense it will be faster. I hate it when authors put these a/n things like chapters in their stories cuz it makes me think there's a chapter but there's not and that frustrating so I'm sry I did this it's jus a warning of sorts. Don't I sound all sophisticated with my fancy language? o.0 It makes me laugh to read what I write cuz I sound all smart and junk hee hee! but again I apologize for the wait.


	3. book assult

Okipoke peeps thanx to your great reviews my ego has shot through the roof and I feel greatly inspired to write more! if I didn't I'd probably kill my self from the guilt sry I didn't thank each reviewer personally but I love u all! I almost forgot to apologize for not capitalizing my I's but when I normally type I don't capitalize them so i always forget. I feel the need to warn you that I have no pre-writing and I kinda jus make it up on the spot...I have no attention span and I loose inspiration fast. I also meant to change the font from where Gaara was writing and where he was showing what happened but I have short term memory loss and forgot...I'm an idiot. okay on with the show

oh yeah i don't own Naruto!

Ch. 2

**Anger Management **

Later that day in the library is when the last thing that pissed me off happened. I was reading my book on medieval poetry for a retarded project in English class when 'it' occurred.

_linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineilinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineiinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

_Gaara sat alone at one of the small round tables in the school library and glared at his book willing it to disappear. 'This is so pointless. English projects are so pointless. Reading confusing medieval poetry is pointless. Life is pointless.'_

_He would have gone on with his 'pointless' mental rant if not for the pale white eyes that were staring into his with a frustrating look of superiority. _

"_Oh look you've finally come back from La-la-land. Have a nice trip?" Neji said sarcastically as he sat down in the chair across from Gaara. _

_Gaara resisted the urge to punch him out and kept a straight face._

"_Why don't you leave me the fuck alone Hyuuga?" Gaara asked with a glare._

_Neji smirked "It's just so fun to mess with you I can resist."_

"_I hope you die." Gaara mumbled._

"_What was that?" Neji asked raising a perfect eyebrow._

"_I hope you die!" Gaara said loud and clear before grabbin his heavy library book and chunking it at Neji. It hit him square in the forehead and knocked him down on his ass with a "thump."_

_Gaara smirked slightly before walking out of the library as if nothing had happened._

_linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineilinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineiinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

It's very easy to understand why I assaulted Neji with a library book, he was tormenting me. Though, now I do have after school detention for two months but it was worth it to see him fall on his ass. It's not like I'm gonna go anyway. All I have to do is glare at the teacher and tell them I'll kill them and they never tell the principal I skipped out.

Tomorrow I have to go back to that building labeled "school", I wonder what the Hyuuga has in store for revenge. He better make it interesting or I'll get bored. I bet the asshole has a huge bruise on his forehead. HA! Tomorrow should be fun. Okay therapist bitch, I hope you liked my journal entry. Not that I really care.

well I feel horrible that I didn't update forever or write because I'm stupid and evil and lazy and I hit a road/story block thingy so I'm so sooooorrrryyy! well reviews make me feel bad for not writing and make me write more so go ahead and review.


	4. Libraries are hell

Baha I don't really know why I'm posting this but I wrote it a long ass time ago and I just read it again. I laughed my ass off so assumed it would be nice to put up :

No I don't fucking own NARUTO if I did...well lets just say I haven't even read half of it.

Ch. 3

**Anger Management**

Journal entry # 2

Dear crazy bitch,

Today wasn't a particularly good day. Though, very few things caused me to become murderous. Thing number one was quite disturbing and mentally scarring.

Today is Tuesday and that means that it's my day to go to school early and walk around aimlessly in the Library, mentally laughing at all of losers who go there to study...because I have no life and it entertains me. As I wandered toward the back of the library, which is normally deserted, I heard something that sounds like heavy breathing and books falling. Cursing my curiosity, I followed my ears to find where the suspicious sounds were coming from. What I saw will scar me for the rest of my life. Sasuke Uchiha, the school 'heart throb', had that pest Naruto pinned against bookshelf and they were making out. I clenched my jaw to keep myself from screaming and clawing my eyes out, before grabbing the nearest book off of a shelf and chunking it at them. I meant to hit Sasuke in the back of the head, but I ended up hitting Naruto in the face. He screeched and opened his eyes just in time to see the retreating form of my back as I scurried back to the front of the library where people weren't displaying mass amounts of PDA.

The reasons that pissed me off are obvious. For one people should not make out in the school library, for another just plain "EWWW!". I mean Jesus Christ, someone should be paying for the mental scarring I'll have.


End file.
